The Alpha and the Omega
by Mika Ryoko San
Summary: Aelita tells the group she is the Alpha and the Omega, the light oif humanity. What happens when she is gone?
1. New Members

**The Alpha and the Omega**

**By- Mika Kun**

**Chapter One- New Members**

**Disclamer- **_I do not own Code- Lyoko_

The Lyoko group sat around Jeremy's bed. Aelita was unusually silent.

"Aelita, what's the matter?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing, I am just thinking," she told him.

"Well, it is almost curfew. We should all go to our rooms," Jeremy said, stretching. The other three members of team Lyoko went to their rooms.

Aelita tossed and turned all night, images of evil robots roaming the earth. When she awoke in the morning, she decided that the rest of the team should know. She told them to come to her room after school. She was nervous through all her classes. Finally, the last class was over and they were ready to hear Aelita's secret burden. They settled into a semicircle around her bed. She took a deep breath and started her speech.

"I am the Alpha and the Omega. I keep the world alive. I have the light of humanity. When I die, Xana will rule. The age of the machines will be upon the earth," Aelita explained.

Had it been any other person or any other group, this would not have been believed, but coming from the princess of Lyoko, the only one who could control it completely, this statement had a heavy weight.

"Xana can not kill me on Lyoko any more, but he knows this truth and so will do anything in his power to kill me," she continued in a strained voice.

"Aelita, we don't have to worry about your death anytime soon, I can assure you," Jeremy told her.

"Jeremy, with Xana not tied to the supper computer, how can you know his power? The only way to stop me from dieing in a threatening situation would be for a return to the past, and that can only happen if a tower is deactivated and I am the only one who can do that, so it is very possible," Aelita explained to him.

The supper scan began to go off.

The group ran out of the school. Milly and Tameia saw them.

"I smell a super scoop!" Milly exclaimed to Tameia.

"Yeah, lets go," Tameia agreed. They followed the group to the factory and followed Jeremy to the control room.

"Wow, this is a scoop!" Milly said. Jeremy heard her and turned around.

After a quick conference, it was decided that Milly and Tameia would join the group. Milly stepped into the scanner.

"Scanner, Milly. Transfer Milly. Virtualization!" Jeremy said.

_Milly landed on Lyoko, clothed in a silver jump suit and in her hand she had a staff. _

"_How do I use this?" Milly asked. As she asked, the staff grew two blades, one on each end. She twirled the staff a few times. _

"_I guess I know how to use them now," Milly said._

_As Tameia was being transferred, a few Megatanks showed up to guard the tower. _

"_Staff! Milly yelled. _

"_Hiyah!' she stabbed the Megatank in the eye and it exploded. _

_Tameia landed next to Milly, clothed in a gold tube top and shorts. She also had gold gloves with spikes. Tameia aimed her glove at a bloc that had shown up and the spikes fired into the monster. _

"_Cool," she said. The group headed to the tower and Aelita entered the Code Lyoko. The group was materialized._

They stepped out of the scanners and went to the control room to see the stats of the battle. Xana had not done much damage, not enough to return to the past at any rate.

Milly and Tameia were filled in about Lyoko, Xana and Aelita. They agreed to help as best they could.

They went back to the school and their high school dorms.

A week passed with out a Xana attack, but the next Saturday, he did attack. Jeremy called everyone and told them to get to the factory. He scanned all of them to Lyoko.

"_The tower is just north of you," Jeremy tells them._

"_Ok, can you send the transport?" Odd asks._

_As Odd makes this remark, the overboard appears in front of him, while the others get their transport. _

"_There is no activated tower," Aelita informs Jeremy from the overboard. _

"_Xana must have set another trap to destroy the mountain sector!" Jeremy says, getting ready to devirtualize the group. An alarm starts going off on the computer. _

"_Oh no! The heart of Lyoko! Xana is attacking! Get to the edge of the sector so you can protect it!"_

_Yumi turns her overwing around and zooms off, calling behind her to Ulrich and Odd, _

"_Last one there is a rotten egg!" The two take off. Yumi gets there first, laughing as the boys are oblivious to her having beaten them. Ulrich zooms ahead and beats Odd._

_Tameia and Milly are the last to get there, after Ulrich. _

"_We are all here," Ulrich calls. _

_Jeremy calls the transporter and it circles the six members of the team and they fly to carthage, landing on the spinning entrance. _

"_Ohhh," Odd moans from his motion sickness._

_Gradually, it stopped spinning and the group found the key, only after Odd's game got him devirtualized. The transports were waiting at the interface and the group hopped on. _

"_What are those?" Milly asked, as some Mantas hatched._

"_Your worse nightmare," Ulrich and Yumi answered._

"_Hit them directly, and watch out for flying mines," Aelita said._

_Milly took off her belt and changed it to a whip. It crackled with energy and she lashed it at a manta. It proved to be as effective as Aelita's energy fields; in one hit, a monster was destroyed. _

_Aelita and Ulrich got in the south pole and waited a few minutes for Milly and Tameia to get there. They tripped the mechanism and entered. _

_When they got to the top of the stairs, they saw that Xana had sent only creepers and mantas. They fought their way through these and finally were able to go back home._


	2. The Last Attatck

**The Alpha and the Omega**

**By- Mika Kun**

**Chapter Two: The Last Attatck**

**Disclamer- **_I do not own Code- Lyoko_

Xana did not launch any more attacks until a few marriages had taken place. Aelita and Jeremy got married not soon after graduation, Odd and Taelia to follow in a few years. Every attack failed until the two couples had children, both girls. Aelita and Jeremy named their young daughter Arissa, Odd and Taelia named their child Aruka.

For a few years after the girls births everything was as it should be. Then, one night, it all went wrong.

Silently, the scanners in the factory started. At the same time, a tower activated, allowing Xana to control Jeremy. Out of the scanner stepped the Xana possessed William. Without a moment of hesitation, he headed right to Jeremy and Aelita's house.

When he got there, he simply kicked the door in. If Aelita woke, it was no mater. Jeremy, he knew, would not, since the towere had been activated to put him into a deep sleep. William went into the kitchen, looking for the sharpest knife he could find. When he found what he was looking for, up he stairs he crept, towards the room where Jeremy and Aelita were sleeping. Silently, he opened the door and slunk over to Aelita's side.

Without a moments hesitation, he plunged the knife down into her heart. Immediately, he felt Lyoko coming to life around him, all his glorious machines rising to make Earth the new Lyoko. He stood Jeremy up, put the knife in his hand and slipped out of the house, deactivating the tower as he did. It was time to go visit Odd and Taelia.

Jeremy shook his head, looked down at his hand and wounded why he had a knife. A quick look around showed him his dead wife. He screamed in pain and anger. William and Xana had gone too far, using him to spill his own wife's blood.

On Lyoko another tower activated, this one for Odd, Taelia and Aruka. William walked into their home, picking up Taelia and Aruka. He took them out and headed back to the factory. He had to hide them, and well.

The scanners came to life once more, William in one, Taelia and Aruka in the other two. Once virtualized, William deactivated the tower. Odd awoke to a missing wife and child. He frantically called the police, but could not get through. Looking out his window, he saw the monsters of Lyoko. Knowing what had happened he ran across town to find Jeremy, sobbing over Aelita. Jeremy told him that Xana had possessed a homeless man and paralyzed Jeremy while Aelita was killed. He would never tell the truth.

Odd told him about Tealia and Aruka dispearing. Jeremy immediately went to the super computer, hoping to find a trace of them. He found nothing, as they were hidden extremely well. He and Odd gave up hope of ever finding them.

They both knew this Lyoko was no game. The stakes were real.

For six years, the Lyoko gang, along with Sissy, fought against the monsters of Lyoko. It was made easier by the fact that when Lyoko had been freed from the computer, they had gained their Lyokion abilities. After six years of fighting, two new people showed up, giving the group a huge shock…

**A/N- Dun Dun Dun! Next story is "The Rise of Xana". Completly rewritten, just as this is!**


End file.
